fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Universal City
Universal City, also known as Earth City, Capital City, or the City of the Spires was the name of the nearly state wide city under the Universal Republic. Universal City is also Imperial City under the Galactic Empire. The city served as an slave city of the Infinite Empire, the Universal Republic capital city, and the Galactic Empire capital city. Universal City General Information Constructed Halfway 200,000 B, fully c. 100,000 B Location Information Planet Earth Imperial Center Points of Intrest Many Soceital Information Population About 19 billion 68% Human, 32% other =History= Pre Republic By 100,000 B, the native Human race of Earth had grown that a near contential city arose. 45% of the planet became covered by vast cities and industrial districts. Universal City became the first metropolis in the Solar System and one of the first human and alien settlements in the Universe. The city grown vastly with large structures. In the underlevels of the city, crime blossomed and pollution heighted. In 95,000 B, the last 80 levels of town saw its last major amounts of sunlight. In 40,000 B, Earth was conquered by the Ratakan Infinite Empire, which enslaved its Human and Alien inhabitants. Under Ratakan domination, Universal City became an Infinite slave base. All levels of the city became Ratakan homes, with humans and other aliens being slaves. The Rataka brtually opressed its slaves. They eventually was decimated by a massive plague and this caused slave revoulutions on Earth and hundreds of other subjected worlds. The Republic Over the next two centuries, Earth was connected to other Core Worlds, inculding Cornellia and Uranus, by hyperspace cannons which later developed into the hyperspace proper. The Earth government peacefully abosorbed the nearby Azure Imperium of Mercury, Mars, and Venus the same time. By 25,000 B, Earth became the capital of an democratic union- the Universal Republic. In past times, it was reffered to Republic City, though by the Great Hyperspace War of 5,000 B Universal City was adopted. In 12,000 B, the famous Universal Museum was constructed and became a key tourist attraciton to vistors on the planet while the Jedi Order established their Temple which became their headquarters for four thousand years. In 2,973 B, the Senate Rotunda replaced the Old Senate Hall as the assembly place for the Universal Senate. However, Republic City's key strategic location made it the primary objective in many wars inculding the Mionese War with the Honorable Union of Desvero and Mion, in which Earth was bombed by Mionese pressure bombs, and dozens of other wars. In 23 B, when the Inner Rim Worlds of Nndo and Sly Horr seceded from the Republic, species from their planets were banished from Universal City. During most of the Clone Wars, Universal City was subject to frequent Separatist terrorist acts, assassinations of leading Republic figures, and military strikes including the Earth Insurrection and the Battle of Earth which were both won by the Republic. The latter attack which took place towards the end of the conflict in 19 B saw a large scale space battle between the Republic and Confederate navies while a nearly-successful kidnapping attempt was made on the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. The Republic made more programs to protect the planet. Large portions of the city was placed within miltiary bases, clone troopers settled across the entire face of the planet. The Republic also banished more Confederate planet member species and added extra shield generators. All species whose worlds were members of the Confederacy were banished. =Imperial Control= , Residence of the Galactic Emperor, on Imperial Center.]] Tray Drath serves as the Imperial installed mayor of Imperial City; the Galactic Empire installs a Moff for the entire planet. Under the Empire, the alien residents of the large city are forced into "ghettos", also known as "ethnic neighborhoods", such as Invisec. Emperor Palpatine rules with an Iron fist. When Galactic Emperor Palpatine came in control, Universal City was renamed "Imperial City", and Earth "Imperial Center". The Imperial Palace, residence of the Emperor, stands in the middle of the entire city, sprawling into the sky. Many Old Republic buildings, now Imperial government centers. Nearly all aliens of the city are seregrated, with millions enslaved. Billions of Imperial survillance systems cover the planet. One billion Imperial stormtroopers storm in the streets, enforcing order. Hundreds of Palpatine statues stand, and many buildings bare with Imperial Officers and Guards. =Population= About 10 billion people live in the city, with 2 million temopary workers. 2 billion are aliens which are enslaved and seregrated by the Empire. Category:Locations Category:Fan Fiction